Engagement to the Crystal King
AH ME GOSH! WATCH OUT KIDS! MATURE CONTENT! Engagement to the Crystal King is a romance/horror fanfiction found only on deviantArt, (until it got put on here) with the main pairing being Mephiles and Elizabeth . It is very kawaii desu, since it contains a romance between kawaii desu G.U.N. princess Elizabeth and satanic evil demon Mephiles. 7.8/8. needs more doritos. Prologue Ever since Mephiles started to like Elizabeth, he made himself a king. The only thing he needed was a queen so he could be ruler. "I'll take their friend, Elizabeth", the demon thought out loud. As he walks into his sleeping chamber's closet, he found an Elizabeth doll so he could use one of his spells on her. Shadow's house 11:30 AM As Elizabeth walks to Shadow's house, with a sad look on her face. "Shadow?", the female hedgehog spoke. "Elizabeth, I'm in the middle of a Freedom Fighter orientation. You can visit later if you want to", the black and red-streaked hedgehog said to his friend. "OK, Shadow. See you", Elizabeth responded in a sad tone of voice. She starts walking to the Great Forest Park for a long while, sitting on a bench. Elizabeth was sad that she never had a real boyfriend. Great Forest Park 11:55 AM She felt the cool autumn breeze blow against her cheek, thinking if Mr. Right is out there for her. She starts to weep, when Rouge started to walk by, and sat down next to her friend. "What is wrong, Elizabeth?", the white bat asked. "I don't know if love will be in the air for me, buddy", the pink-highlighted dark-gray hedgehog responded. "It's gonna be OK, Elizabeth." Rouge said to her. "Even if if the world is against you and Shadow,know that I'll always be by your side.", Elizabeth replied. "I'll be back at my house if you need me, old buddy", she said before flying off. "OK", Elizabeth replied in a depressed tone of voice. Chapter 1 Crystal Palace/Great Forest Park 5:19 PM As Mephiles sets out of the castle, he walks to the Great Forest Park, where Elizabeth would be. He starts to find cover in a nearby bush. As Elizabeth heads home, she starts singing Niji No Kakera to herself. She starts to sing in a sad tone of voice, because she wanted to find the right man for her: When tomorrow comes, I want to be by your side, experiencing each second with you. As I turn each page of our book carefully, I'll collect the proof of our time together. Even if something I can't put into words comes our way, it'll be alright; there's no need to fear! I'll come and sweep you away, onward toward an endless sky, As we paint that rainbow bridge known as "tomorrow". Without a doubt, I'll search out the things you lost along the way, 'Cause I want to see you again and again, with your precious, shining smile Rather than counting the thing we've lost, we should believe what we have before us. '' Thinking too much will surely make things fall apart; we can still fly with a shoddy pair of wings. ''I want to run with you down an unending road, Not always taking the long way around, just slowly moving forward. When a droplet of time drips into the flow of our hearts, You'll no longer be alone, 'Cause I'll always be right here. If you're ever having a hard time, I want to be like the sun, peeping out through a break in the clouds to shine upon you. So no matter what, I won't miss a thing; Not a single passing instant! There may be rainy skies, but when tomorrow comes the wind will slow and the sun will rise again. I want to keep track of each new day together, So let's leave our hearts uncovered and walk onward just as we are. Amidst each repetitive day, we'll discover many treasures, Holding them close forever more, with a precious, shining smile. I'll always go to meet you. His heart starts to skip a beat, when she was singing. Elizabeth felt pain in her heart, to find someone for her. She remembered what Mephiles had done to her, even when everyone's memories got erased. She started to sing Stars to ease it out. There, out in the darkness A fugitive running Fallen from God Fallen from grace God be my witness I never shall yield Till we come face to face Till we come face to face He knows his way in the dark Mine is the way of the Lord Those who follow the path of the righteous Shall have their reward And if they fall As Lucifer fell The flames The sword! Stars In your multitudes Scarce to be counted Filling the darkness With order and light You are the sentinels Silent and sure Keeping watch in the night Keeping watch in the night You know your place in the sky You hold your course and your aim And each in your season Returns and returns And is always the same And if you fall as Lucifer fell You fall in flames! And so it must be for so it is written On the doorway to paradise That those who falter and those who fall Must pay the price! Lord, let me find him That I may see him Safe behind bars I will never rest 'till then This I swear This I swear by the stars! Elizabeth's Apartment 6:00 PM As she got done with dinner, she starts to go take a bubble bath. She puts on her pink waterproof towel, applies a facial mask on her face, and her waterproof gloves. She starts to take a small nap in her ocean-spa scented bubble bath. After a few minutes later, she gets out feeling all clean. She then gets ready for bed, and puts in a DVD, and starts to watch the movie. After it was over, she goes to sleep, unaware what Mephiles was up to. Crystal Palace 8:00 PM Mephiles starts to get his spell ready, with the spell written on a blank piece of paper. He picks up the Elizabeth-like doll, pulls out a crystal piece from his quills , holds it up infront of the doll, and chants the mantra. Elizabeth, Listen to my voice, Come child, Come to me Elizabeth's Apartment 8:01 PM Elizabeth suddenly awakes from her rest, placing her gloves, shoes, and bed robe while making her way to him. "What is happening to me? Why am I moving?", the innocent female thought to herself, as she steps out of the building. She begins to have an eerie green glow in her eyes, meaning Mephiles is controlling her like a doll moving on its own, without a mind. She starts chanting in reply to Mephiles's chanting so she can come to him. Mephiles, I am listening, I'll come, I'll come to you She starts to lose her grip on reality, causing her friend to worry about her. The white bat starts flying to HQ so she can find out what's going on. As she pulls up the webcam on the one behind this, she finds out that it was none other than Mephiles. She finds their friend Jack to hunt Mephiles down and bring Elizabeth back. Jack agrees with Rouge and Shadow, as he embarks on his mission to save their dear friend. Chapter 2 Crystal Palace 10:15 PM Elizabeth walked inside the palace where the demon lived. She was welcomed in by his clones, as they lead her to Mephiles. Elizabeth couldn't believe that she was in his castle. She felt a chill go down her spine. "Elizabeth. I feel enlightened that you are now here", the demon hissed in a loving manner. "Thank you." the dark gray female replied. Mephiles' heart starts to skip some beats, he finally has Elizabeth in his grasp. He wanted to get to know his new Queen some more. "Elizabeth, would you like to join me for dinner?", the Crystal King asked. Elizabeth's kindness was trying to tell Eizabeth to accept it. "Yes, I'd be more glad.", the female responded. The guard then shown Elizabeth to her room. Elizabeth felt more at home, because she didn't know she was under a spell. Elizabeth attempts to break out of this spell. But she knew she had to get herself ready for dinner. She then picks out a wonderful rose colored dress with gold trimmings. She then heads down to the dining room, where the demon was waiting for her. "My beautiful Elizabeth, you look more beautiful then ever, my gem.", Mephiles said to the female. Elizabeth starts to blush, because after all, it was a compliment. She gave him a thank you kiss on the forehead, because she was having trouble saying a simple "thank you" to him. "Well, I never seen that in you, gem", Mephiles said in a loving, yet shocked way. He starts to hold Elizabeth's hands, then going in for a kiss. Elizabeth starts to place her hands on the demon's chest, without warning. G.U.N HQ 12:00 AM Shadow starts to see that this was a trap Mephiles laid out for Elizabeth. "Jack, have you remembered your training ?", the black and red streaked male asks the orange male. "Yes I have, Shadow", Jack replied. "It's time we send you out on the rescue mission, Jack", Rouge said to him. "We will be right behind you", Omega said to the orange colored male. "OK, got it", Sadik replied. "We have no time to lose. Let's go", Shadow said. Crystal Palace 5:30 AM "Elizabeth, would you care to dance with me?", Mephiles asked the female. "I wish I could right now, but I am tired", Elizabeth responded. "Sweet dreams, Princess. I will wait for you in the morning", Mephiles told the dark gray female. "OK", Elizabeth replied. Elizabeth heads to her room, changes into her nightgown, and goes to bed. Category:Shame Board